Sérum
by Nanarusasu
Summary: Iruka sensei a ramené ce qui semblerait être du jus d'orange en fiole. Naruto, curieux, y goûte. Il va bientôt se rendre compte qu'il ne peut plus mentir. Et dessus, Iruka voulant être seul avec Kakashi expédie Naruto qui attérit chez Sasuke.


Auteur : Nana/Nanarusasu

Série : Naruto

Titre : Sérum

Couple : Sasuke Naruto

Genre : lemon, Vérité ou vérité ?.

Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.. (comme d'hab.. )

**Sérum.**

-Iruka-senseï !! C'est quoi toutes ces fioles ?

-Tu n'y touches pas et ce sera très bien Naruto !

-Mais c'est quoi ?

Naruto s'approchait dangereusement du carton contenant des petites fioles, un liquide orangé à l'intérieur.

-C'est pour mon cours demain ! Tu n'y touches pas, compris !!

-Oui ! C'est bon !!

Depuis qu'Iruka s'était installé dans un appartement plus grand avec Naruto à la demande de ce dernier, il savait plus que quiconque à quel point son ancien élève était curieux. Il le savait déjà avant mais là, il avait du admettre s'être un peu trompé au niveau de la force de sa curiosité. Naruto inventait n'importe quoi pour la satisfaire. Il avait beau être le tuteur du blond, il s'était aperçu qu'avant d'habiter avec lui, il ne connaissait pas tout de lui.

-Bon Naruto ! Je dois sortir ce soir !

-Oui je sais. Ca se voyait à la tête de Kakashi-senseî aujourd'hui..

Iruka s'immobilisa un instant, rougissant sans le vouloir. Il se reprit et se racla la gorge.

-Oui, bon.. Tu laisses ce carton tranquille compris ! Tu n'y touche pas ! C'est pour mes élèves !!

-D'accord…

Naruto soupira, s'écartant du dit carton, ses yeux se détachèrent de celui-ci pour aller voir son professeur dans l'entrée. Il le rejoignit et referma derrière lui lorsqu'il fut sortit. Alors, et alors seulement, un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se frotta les mains d'un air impatient. Puis, doucement mais pas trop, il se redirigea vers le carton. Il prit une des fioles qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

-Alors ? A quoi avons nous affaire ?

Il en ouvrit une et sentit le liquide. Rien de spécial, juste une odeur fruitée.

c'est que du jus d'orange ? Pourquoi il en a mis comme ça dans des fioles ?

Doucement, Naruto fit coulé un peu du liquide sur son doigt et le goûta. Il leva les yeux au ciel, réfléchissant.

-Bah ! C'est que du jus d'orange !! Il est pas mauvais d'ailleurs !

Naruto regarda une dernière fois la fiole qu'il tenait dans la main. Il regarda autour de lui et engloutit le liquide. Ce jus était drôlement bon ! Il ne put résister à vider d'autres fioles. Puis il s'aperçut qu'il allait en manquer.

.. Mer.. Ah ! Bah si c'est bon !

Naruto soupira, comme soulagé. Il attrapa les fioles qu'il avait vidé et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo et pris un pack de jus d'orange. Il en remplis les fioles et les remis tranquillement dans le carton.

-Voilà !! Comme ça ! Il en saura rien !

Naruto regarda un film, s'installant sur le canapé. S'étendant de tout son long, prenant ses aises. Il se sentait bien dans cet appartement avec Iruka. Il était plus grand que tous ceux qu'il avait connu et il adorait se prélasser dans le salon, devant un bon film le soir quand il était tout seul.

Soudain, quelques heures plus tard, la sonnerie du téléphone l'empêcha de s'endormir. Il tendis le bras au-dessus de l'accoudoir et attrapa le combiné qu'il porta à son oreille.

-Allô ?

-Naruto ?

-..mh. C'est moi.

-C'est Sakura je te dérange pas ?

-Ben un peu si tu veux tout savoir.

Naruto se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se redressa et voulut se rattraper, Sakura se taisait, sans voix au bout du fil. Jamais Naruto ne lui avait dit qu'elle le dérangeait, elle avait dit ça par pure politesse.

-AA !! Sakura !! C'est pas ! Si en fait tu me dérangeait parce que je commençais à AAA !!!

Naruto n'arrivait qu'à s'enfoncer, il éloigna le combiné de son oreille et raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie. qu'est ce qu'il me prend de lui dire ça !! Naruto ne put continuer dans ses pensées ; le téléphone retentissait déjà. L'objet n'attendait plus que Naruto décroche à nouveau. Il fit une grimace, déglutit comme s'il allait toucher un objet maudit, et décrocha, répondant d'une petite voix.

-Sakura ?

-Naruto, je suis désolée de te déranger, je voulais juste te prévenir que demain on doit être en avance d'une heure au point de rendez-vous pour la mission. Tu viendras à l'heure ?

-ah de toute façon.. Je peux pas faire autrement même si ça me gonfle.

-Naruto ?!

-… Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a fait avaler !!

Naruto réalisa alors, il devait avoir pris quelque chose pour dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas.

-Le jus de fruit !!

-Quoi ? Naruto ? Qu'e

-Sakura je raccroche ! A demain !

Naruto se leva et courut jusqu'au carton, il s'immobilisa puis porta la main à une fiole ; tremblant. Puis Iruka fit son apparition en compagnie de Kakashi, ils riaient doucement et n'avait pas vu Naruto dans le salon.

-Chut ! Tu vas réveiller Naruto !! Att.. Attends !!

Kakashi commençait à embrasser le cou d'Iruka mais celui-ci s'écarta rapidement en voyant Naruto les regarder, une fiole à la main.

-NARUTO !! JE T'AI DIT DE NE PAS Y TOUCHER !!

-Je..

Tais-toi !! tais-toi !! tais-toi !!!!

-Je vais me coucher !

Il reposa délicatement l'objet et s'empressa de se rendre dans sa chambre où il s'effondra sur son lit. Iruka n'avait pas eu le temps de l'arrêter mais avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait. Le blond ne s'était pas plain en voyant Kakashi avec lui, pourtant il avait toujours dit ne pas aimer le voir dans l'appartement.

Il ne poursuivit pas ; Kakashi prenant possession de toutes ses pensées.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto se leva plus tôt qu'à l'habitude et priait pour que Kakashi soit partit avant lui. Vœu réalisé. Il arriva dans la cuisine, à moitié réveillé. Iruka rêvassait, un visage de bien heureux peignait ses traits ; il avait totalement oublié l'incident de la veille. Naruto s'assit, murmurant un bonjour. Il déjeuna sans rien dire. Iruka partit dans la salle de bain et le laissa partir pour la journée sans rien ajouter.

Le blond se savait en avance et flâna un peu dans la rue désertes à cette heure-ci du matin. Il espérait quand même que Kakashi ne soit pas trop en retard, ne pas avoir eu à se lever de si bonne heure pour rien. Il arriva en premier au point de rendez-vous de son équipe. Sakura ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et il voulut s'excuser pour la veille sans ne rien dire d'autre. Il réfléchit quelques instants et se lança.

-Sakura ! Désolé pour hier.. J'ai dû te paraître un peu étrange..

-C'est rien. Je t'appelais pas non plus à une heure vraiment..

-Ouais tu m'étonnes !

Sakura fit volte face, lançant un regard noir à Naruto, elle essayait de le déresponsabiliser un peu, et lui, lui donnait toues les raisons du monde pour lui envoyer un poing en plein milieu du visage. Naruto arrondi les yeux et tendis les bras en avant, ventilant des mains de droite à gauche..

-Ah !! c'est pas !! je voulais pas !! Je.. Argh !!!

Naruto n'osa plus dire un seul mot. Il se tu et montra son dos à Sakura, closant la discussion sur un "Excuse-moi" timide. La jeune fille fit une grimace perplexe et n'ajouta rien. Puis Sasuke fit son entrée. Comme à son habitude Sakura commença à parler de tout et de rien, voulant attirer son attention. Sasuke ne répondait pas, il regardait Naruto du coin de l'œil. Le blond semblait bizarre.. Il n'affichait pas son air triste de se voir délaissé par la jeune fille pour cause de beau brun ténébreux dans les parages. Il semblait plutôt.. blasé, ou autre chose. Mais Sasuke ne sut le définir. Soudain, la voix de Naruto se fit entendre.

-Sakura. .. Tu vois pas que tu le saoules ?..

Naruto soupira ; Sakura se retourna vers lui et Sasuke fut surpris, haussant un sourcil et agrandissant les yeux. Cette expression disparut directement lorsque les yeux de Naruto se portèrent vers lui. Il repris son attitude de marbre. La jeune fille était scandalisée. Elle restait sans voix.

-T'as pas remarqué que tu l'attirais pas le moins du monde depuis tout ce temps ? S'il te trouvait mignonne ou intéressante, il t'aurait déjà proposé de sortir avec toi…

Nouveau soupir de Naruto. Sasuke fronça des sourcils et se dirigea vers lui. Il se planta en face du blond qui rougis discrètement, les yeux grand ouvert devant ceux étrécis de son coéquipier.

-Qu'est ce que tu nous fais aujourd'hui, dobe ? _(appellation que Sasuke adore prononcé envers Naruto correspond à Idiot, dans le genre de Baka, Usuratonkatshi..)_

-… ri.. rien !

-….

-NARUTO !! T'approche pas de Sasuke !!

-Sakura, je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais c'est lui qui est venu !!

Sasuke se recula brusquement, s'interrogeant sur le comportement du blond. Sakura fulminait toute seule et le cœur de Naruto reprenait un rythme normal. Kakashi arriva, au grand soulagement de Naruto qui pensait ne pas pouvoir tenir encore longtemps. Tenir quoi, il ne savait pas, mais il avait senti comme quelque chose arriver.

Ils partirent tous les quatre pour la mission et ne revinrent qu'en fin de journée, complètement épuisés. Sakura les quitta bien vite pour allé se plonger dans un bain chaud ; elle était totalement recouverte de boue et autre saleté en tout genre. La mission du jour s'était passé dans de mauvaises conditions et les pluies diluviennes qui avaient frappé le pays récemment ne les avaient pas aidé. Kakashi prit Naruto à part, surprenant Sasuke qui attendait un peu, il n'était pas pressé de rentrer chez lui étant donné le fait qu'il y serait encore tout seul, comme d'habitude.

-Naruto.. Tu pourrais pas.. euh.. Aller chez Kiba ou Shikamaru ce soir ?

-Pourquoi ça ?

-S'il te plait !

Kakashi joint ses mains devant son visage et Naruto devina un sourire implorant sous son masque. Il compris tout de suite qu'il voulait être un peu seul avec Iruka.

-Vous avez pas un appart' vous ?

-.. S'il te plait !!

Naruto émit un grognement bref et soupira, laissant son professeur le remercier avant d'avoir la réponse et s'en aller.

Le blond resta sur place, les mains dans les poches. Sasuke s'avança vers lui ; il n'aurait jamais cru faire ça mais, lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas depuis le matin même.

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

-T'as pratiquement pas parlé depuis qu'on est partit et là. Tu t'es même pas plaint juste à l'instant.

-.. pas envie d'en parler. Faut que j'aille chez Shikamaru.

-Il est en mission jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

-..Bon bah.. je vais devoir.. aller chez Kiba..

-Akamaru peut pas te voir, tu vas te faire déchiqueter par les chiens de la famille.

-TU VEUX QUE JE DORME SOUS LES PONTS !!!

-…

Sasuke hésita un instant et voyant que Naruto ne savait pas quoi faire, il se résigna.

-T'as qu'à venir chez moi…

-Chez toi ?

-A moins que tu ne préfères choper la crève.. Il va y avoir un orage cette nuit.

Naruto fit la grimace, il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir se taire en présence de Sasuke et il ne savait pas combien de temps ce qu'il avait bu allait faire effet. Ce pendant, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. C'était soit ce faire déchiqueter par un nombre infini de chiens plus ou moins énorme, ou aller chez ce beau brun qui se trouvait devant lui et qui l'invitait chez lui. beau.. beau brun ? O.o ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend ??

-Oï !! je te parle !!

-.. O.k. Je veux bien..

-Pas de quoi.

Sasuke soupira et commença à marcher. Naruto le rattrapa et le suivi tranquillement. Arrivé à la demeure de l'Uchiwa, Naruto se rendit compte qu'il n'était jamais venu chez lui. Les murs du quartier étaient aux motifs de la famille, tout comme dans celui du quartier des Hyuga ; il y était allé une fois, Hinata avait réussi à lui demandé s'il voulait bien venir un jour et cela n'avait d'ailleurs pas beaucoup plût à Neji qui devait faire attention à ses fréquentations.

Bref, le blond était en train d'analyser la maison de l'Uchiwa qui attendait patiemment que son coéquipier daigne entrer. Patiemment oui, mais il ne fallait pas trop exagérer. Il rejoint Naruto devant le grillage et attrapa son poignet pour l'emmener à l'intérieur.

-T'es vraiment lent ma parole !!

La main de Sasuke serrait sa prise sur Naruto qui sentait la chaleur de la peau de son coéquipier contre la sienne. Sasuke ne l'avait jamais tenu comme ça, enfin, sauf pendant les missions ou il le tirait, lui évitait de se faire prendre dans un piège.. Naruto sortit de ses pensées et devança Sasuke. Le brun ralentit et une fois entré, il referma derrière lui. Naruto attendait sagement, se tordant le cou pour voir les pièces communicantes à l'entrée.

-Avance. Tu vas pas rester ici toute la nuit.

-Trop aimable..

Oula ! Naruto fait de l'esprit ! Sasuke fut surpris d'entendre la voix du blond parler sur un ton sarcastique ; c'était lui normalement qui était comme ça ! Naruto était planté dans le salon, il regardait les murs. Des murs vides, sans photos ni peinture ou poster, rien du tout ; juste des murs blancs, gris à cause de la pénombre. Sasuke alluma la lumière et Naruto dû cligner des yeux pour s'habituer au changement.

-Je pense que tu préfères avoir une chambre plutôt que le canapé…

-Non ! J'aime bien dormir dans le canapé ! Et puis comme ça t'auras juste à me donner une couverture ! Va pas préparer une chambre pour moi, j'ai pas envie de t'embêter..

Naruto se tut, il releva les yeux, grands ouverts vers Sasuke qui affichait la même tête que lui. Normalement Naruto n'arrêtait pas de vouloir justement déranger le brun, et là, tout le contraire.

-Enfin je veux dire que si ça t'embête de … non !

-Non ? Non quoi ?

-Ri.. rien !

Naruto sourit et rit doucement, il ne savait absolument pas comme rattraper le coup et préféra se taire. Sasuke lui lança un regard suspicieux et préféra ne rien ajouter non plus. Naruto était trop bizarre ce soir.

Sasuke disparut quelques instants et Naruto en profita pour s'asseoir et réfléchir à ce qu'il ne devait absolument pas aborder dans la soirée.

Sujet à bannir : la totalité !!!

-Naruto !! Tu m'écoutes !

-Hein ? Euh. Oui ! Tu m'appel plus dobe toi?

-Tu préfèrerais ?

-Non.

-Bon.

Sasuke posa une couverture sur le canapé, juste à côté de Naruto qui le regardait faire. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter face à l'Uchiwa ; déjà qu'il se trouvait chez lui. En plus en soirée et qu'il s'apprêtait à y passer la nuit..

-Mais.. ARRETE !!

-Quoi ? Dis donc tu pourrais pas te comporter normalement pour une fois ?

-Je me.. parlais à moi.

-Tu te parlais.. ça suffit..

-C'est pareil..

Sasuke quitta le salon et demanda à Naruto de la cuisine ce qu'il voulait manger.

-Tout ce que tu veux sauf des ramen.

-.. ?

Naruto se leva et le rejoint dans la pièce ; Sasuke était comme pétrifié, ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait au blond.

-Je.. fais juste une overdose en ce moment c'est tout !! Ca devient fade à force.. Alors. Autant changer.. Tu manges quoi toi d'habitude ?

-Naruto.. T'as mangé quelque chose qui fallait pas ? C'est quoi l'arnaque ?

-J'ai pas mangé, j'ai bu.. A !! Non !!! Enfin Si mais ! C'est pas ce que tu crois !! Je suis pas alcoolo !! C'est à cause d'Iruka-senseï !! Il me met ça sous le nez !! Il sait très bien que j'ai une curiosité maladive !!

-Mais qu'est-ce que.. laisse. C'est pas la peine de m'expliquer.

-Merci. Je sais pas ce que j'aurai fais si tu m'avais demandé !

Sasuke resta muet quelques seconde.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-J'ai l'impression que je peux pas mentir et ça ! Je sais pas pendant comb…O.O SASUKE !!!

Le brun écarquillait les yeux, Naruto ne pouvait pas mentir ? Mais alors ? Il pouvait savoir tout plein de chose !!

… Réflexion.

-Naruto ?

-Ooh Nonnonnonnonnon !! Je te vois venir là ! Arrête tout de suite !

-De quoi ?

-Je sais très bien que tu vas me poser plein de questions ! T'es sûr que je te dirais la vérité !! Tu vas pas te privé ! Je te connais !

Sasuke se stoppa un instant. Naruto était allé se rassoire sur le canapé et avait plaqué ses mains sur ses oreilles, espérant ne rien entendre ; mais cela ne marchait pas du tout. Sasuke le rejoint dans la pièce et se pencha légèrement au-dessus de lui.

-Tu me connais ? Comment ça ?

-Je sais très bien que tu es curieux même si tu ne le montres pas, je sais que tu aimes savoir ce qu'on pense de toi, tu es réfléchis et adore contrôler la situation, tu détestes

-Et .. tu en penses quoi de moi ?

-Je refuse de répondre !

Sasuke haussa les sourcils, surpris.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que je.. Parce que èé ! Et me force pas !

-Je peux réussir à te forcer ?

-… j'entends rien, j'entends rien !!!

Naruto colla plus fort ses mains contre ses oreilles et parlait fort pour ne pas écouter Sasuke. Celui-ci fut surpris par le comportement de son coéquipier mais aussi amusé, il s'approcha de lui et se pencha encore plus. Il pris les deux bras de Naruto et les écarta tant bien que mal, son visage était tout proche de celui de son invité. Naruto releva les yeux vers ceux de Sasuke et resta muet. Sasuke voulut lui redemander mais Naruto le coupa.

-M'oblige pas s'il te plait.

Naruto semblait désemparé ; il ne voulait pas dire ce qui caractérisait Sasuke pour lui, il ne voulait pas lui faire savoir ce qu'il pensait de lui et était vraiment sérieux. Sasuke qui auparavant s'amusait, se tut, les yeux grands ouverts, il lâcha les bras de Naruto et se recula, le laissant se reprendre.

-Excuse-moi.. Je pensais pas.. je. je vais faire le dîner.

-….

Naruto resta silencieux, prostré dans le canapé. Il entendait Sasuke s'affairer au repas dans la cuisine et se décida à bouger. Il le rejoint et commença à mettre la table.

-Tu nous fais quoi ?

-Miso. J'espère que t'aimes ça !

-Oui.

-Au moins je suis sûr que c'est pas pour me faire plaisir.

- oui, au moins une bonne chose !

-Allé, installe-toi, c'est prêt !

-Ittadakimasu !!

Sasuke retrouva le sourire en voyant Naruto s'installer, tout content. Le brun s'assit en face de Naruto et mangea avec lui en silence. Le repas fini, Sasuke se leva ; Naruto avait attendu qu'il finisse et l'imita ; l'aidant à débarrasser.

-T'as pas de lave-vaisselle ?

-Non.. Pour juste une personne.. autant la faire soi même.

-…

-Enfin.. là, j'ai la flemme, donc ça attendra demain.

- et paresseux par-dessus le marché !

-Tu veux la faire peut-être ?

Naruto poussa Sasuke sur le côté d'un coup de hanche, se plantant devant le lavabo de la cuisine et ouvrant le robinet d'eau chaude. Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Mais arrête ! Tu vas pas faire ma vaisselle ! Pousse-toi de là !

-Nan !! T'avais qu'à le faire plus tôt ! Maintenant c'est moi qu

Sasuke poussa Naruto ; le blond le poussa à son tour en riant, plongeant les mains dans l'eau qui remplissait peu à peu le lavabo. Ils se poussaient l'un l'autre chacun leur tour, ne prêtant pas attention à l'eau qui commençait à déborder.

-Mais arrête de me pousser ! T'en fous partout !!

-Mais c'est ma vaisselle !

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Naruto, en poussant une énième fois Sasuke, le fit tomber sans faire exprès. Le brun s'agrippa au blond qui glissa lui aussi à cause de l'eau, et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux par terre. Un instant de flottement fit son apparition. Sasuke était sur le dos, Naruto au-dessus de lui ; ses yeux se perdaient dans les deux lagons bleus en face de lui ; deux magnifiques yeux azur qui le fixait. Le dos de Sasuke baignait dans l'eau et ses cheveux trempés flottaient mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Naruto déglutit, l'Uchiwa était juste sous lui, il ne bougeait pas, il le regardait sans rien faire. Il sentit une chaleur s'immiscer dans son bas ventre, ses yeux commencèrent à se poser tour à tour sur chaque partie du visage de Sasuke. Ses lèvres fines, ses yeux noirs, son front caché par quelques mèches puis de nouveau ses lèvres ; un peu rosées pour un garçon mais si tentantes ; entrouvertes. Naruto n'avait qu'une idée en tête, prendre possession de ses si.. de ses lèvres qui semblaient si douces, si délicieuse ; les goûter aurait été si facile.

Soudain, Sasuke fit un mouvement, il releva un peu son cou, avançant son visage en fermant doucement les yeux. Naruto le voyant venir à lui, se sentit complètement désarmé. Il rougit et se redressa d'un bond.

Sasuke, désorienté, se redressa à son tour et stoppa le robinet d'eau. Il ne croyait pas ce qu'il s'était apprêté à faire et espéra que Naruto ne s'en était, dans la situation, pas rendu compte. Il se tourna vers lui ; le blond était de dos et gigotait tout seul ; mal à l'aise.

-Naruto.. euh je.. tu n'as qu'à aller dans le salon, je vais faire la vaisselle.. Installe-toi.

Sans dire un mot, Naruto quitta la pièce, remerciant intérieurement le brun de le laisser partir sans rien dire. Il avait vu Sasuke s'avancer vers lui mais avait cru s'être penché et pensait donc que c'était de sa faute si son coéquipier était si perturbé. Il s'affala sur le canapé, la tête entre ses mains. Dix minutes plus tard, Sasuke le rejoignait et s'asseyait à côté de lui à distance respectable. Il attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télévision.

-Tu regardes quelque chose d'habitude ?

Soudain, Naruto se mit à rougir et agrandit ses yeux en regardant Sasuke.

-Quoi ? T'as pas la télé ?

-Je..

je vais pas lui dire que je regarde ça tout de même !..

-Je regarde des cassettes de temps en temps..

heureusement que j'ai un autre choix…

Sasuke soupira et éteint l'écran. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le couloir.

-Tu suis ?

-.. ?

-Viens choisir ! On va pas se coucher maintenant.. à moins que tu te couches tôt comme les gamins..

-Je te suis.

Naruto se leva et Sasuke le guida dans sa demeure ; ils arrivèrent dans une pièce remplie de bibliothèques pleines de livre, de cd en tout genre et une plus petite avec des vidéos. (l'aire du DVD n'est pas encore arrivée à Konoha !!)

Sasuke tendis le bras en direction de ce même meuble et sourit à Naruto.

-Fais ton choix !

Le blond s'approcha et analysa le contenu.

-C'est quoi dans le placard ?

-Des films trop violents pour toi ! Interdis aux moins de 16 ans !!

-… je vais les avoir le mois prochain !… et puis j'ai déjà vu des films interdis au moins de 18 ans je te signale !!

Sasuke parut surpris et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Naruto remarqua la mine moqueuse de son ami et repris de plus belle ; voulant se rattraper.

-C'est pas ce..

que tu crois aurait-il eu envie de dire.

-Je.. j'ai.. j'en ai juste vu quelques-uns !..AA !! Non ! Enfin. si.. Enfin ! Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Et puis ! C'est par parce que toi t'as 17 ans et que tu te la joue que

Naruto se tut aussitôt ; il venait de faire une bourde monumentale et il le savait. Le sourire de Sasuke s'était effacé pour laisser place à un visage étonné et un peu perdu dans l'incompréhension.

-Comment tu sais que j'en ai 17 ?

Naruto baissa la tête.

-Naruto.

-J'ai surpris une conversation entre Kakashi-senseï et l'ermite pervers il y a trois ans.. après qu'on t'ai ramené de chez Orochimaru.

-… Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?

-.. j'en sais rien… je voulais pas t'embêter avec ton passé. T'as perdu un an de ta vie à cause de ton frère et de son magekyou sharingan.. ( je sais plus si ça s'écrit vraiment comme ça..) je vais pas t'en parler l'air de rien..

-Et tu sais pourquoi en plus….

-Je l'ai dit à personne.

-…

Une minute passa dans le silence absolu et puis, Sasuke ouvrit le placard fermé à clé. Il prit une cassette à l'intérieur et la tendit à Naruto.

-C'est une de mes préférées. On la regarde ?

Naruto pris le boîtier en main et lu le titre.

-Adaptation cinématographique de bloody kunaï (titre à la n'importe quoi.. il se fait tard excusez-moi..) D'accord. Pourquoi pas !

Et Naruto se redirigea vers le salon. Sasuke ferma le placard et le suivit plus tranquillement. Quand il arriva dans la pièce, Naruto tenait les télécommandes à la main et s'était installé confortablement sur le canapé. Il attendait Sasuke. Celui-ci s'installa et pris les objets des mains de Naruto.

-C'est mes zapettes !

-Possessifs en plus !

-Plus que tout ! Bon, t'es sûr que tu veux voir ça !? C'est pas Alice au pays des merveilles ! C'est de la vrai charcuterie !!

-Mais tu vas me laisser regarder oui !!

-Viens pas te plaindre si tu fais des cauchemars après !

Sasuke mis la lecture en route et s'enfonça dans le canapé, prenant ses aises sur la moitié non occupée par Naruto ; ou plutôt le tiers. Naruto s'étalait vraiment ; et de plus, il n'arrêtait pas de bouger.

-Tu me diras quand t'auras fini de gigoter dans tous les sens..

-Non mais c'est pas ça ; d'habitude je m'allonge complètement chez moi..

-Bah installe-toi alors !!

Naruto regarda Sasuke, perplexe. Il pouvait vraiment s'allonger ? Non. Il n'oserait pas. Et puis.. pourquoi pas après tout ! Si c'était Sasuke qui lui disait. Il mis sa tête sur un accoudoir et ses pieds de l'autre côté où se trouvait Sasuke ; le brun fut surpris d'avoir les mollets de Naruto sur ses jambes et soupira.

-T'aurais pas put te mettre dans l'autre sens..

-Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

-Je dis maintenant chut ça commence.

-Oui, bah je me taisais..

Le film commença, Sasuke, d'abord déçu par la position de Naruto en fut tout de même amusé, il ne si attendait absolument pas. Il avait les pieds du blond juste sur son accoudoir. Une idée traversa son esprit et il la mit très vite à l'œuvre. Il enleva sa main droite de sous son menton et la glissa sur le côté, frôlant la plante d'un des pieds de Naruto. Le blond eut un réflexe mais ne s'aperçut pas que Sasuke faisait exprès. Puis, il se redressa, s'asseyant sur le canapé. Sasuke qui ne suivait pas le film cru tout d'abord que Naruto n'aimait pas du tout, mais vraiment pas du tout ces chatouilles; et s'apprêta à se défendre des coups violents du blond, mais il s'aperçut que son coéquipier avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran et que sa main tremblait.

-Sasuke ? Il font quoi là ? C'est quoi ton film ?

-Bah.. un film d'horreur qu'est-ce que tu veux que ce soit ? Une aventure gentillette ?

-Je pensais pas que c'était un film comme ça..

-Tu veux que je l'arrête ?

Naruto ne répondit pas ; il n'aurait jamais pensé que Sasuke aimait ce genre de film et en fut très surpris. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et sursauta, pris dans l'ambiance de ce qui passait à l'écran. C'était juste Sasuke qui s'inquiétait pour Naruto. Puis un cri retentit ; une jeune femme se faisait trancher vivante en morceau et Naruto n'arrivait pas à dévier son regard. Un nouveau cri et il sursauta de nouveau, fermant les yeux en s'agrippant à un Sasuke ahuri et étonné.

-T'as peur ?

Naruto rouvrit les yeux et entendit à nouveau les cris d'angoisse et de terreur de l'actrice et, pris par la scène, il colla son visage contre le bras de Sasuke ; sa main tenant toujours la manche gauche de l'Uchiwa.

-Naruto ? Tu veux que j'éteigne ?

Pour seule réponse, Sasuke eut le droit à un hochement de tête. Il sourit, attendrit par son coéquipier et éteint la télévision.

-Ca va ?

-Me remontre plus jamais de film comme ça !

-, je te savais pas si impressionnable !

-… si j'avais été dans mon état normal, je l'aurai regardé ton film.. j'aurai fait mine d'en vouloir encore et j'aurai pas dormi de la nuit après ça !!

Un rire léger s'échappa de la gorge de Sasuke.

-Bon.. Alors on fait quoi du coup ? Tu veux mettre autre chose ? On a toute la matinée demain donc on peut se le permettre.

-D'accord mais pas un film comme ça.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Sasuke se leva et sortit de la pièce. Naruto ne se sentait pas très bien tout seul dans une pièce sombre ; surtout après ce qu'il venait de voir. Des bruits à l'extérieur de la maison se firent entendre ; Naruto tressaillit ; un courant d'air froid remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et

-Naruto ?

-QUOI ?

-Eh ! C'est que moi !

Sasuke avança et mis une nouvelle vidéo en route. Dés que Naruto vit le titre, il se tourna vers le brun qui se retenait d'éclater de rire.

-Tu trouves ça malin ? Un film à l'eau de rose.. n'importe quoi.. Je savais pas que t'avais ça..

-C'était à ma mère. regarde ! Ca pourrait t'apprendre des trucs pour Sakura !!

Sasuke s'étouffait tout seul dans son propre rire en voyant Naruto se renfrogner. Il arrêta la vidéo en le voyant commencer à bouder et en mis une autre qui convenait mieux.

-Avoue que ça aurait pu te servir non ?

-Je suis pas après Sakura.

-NON !! Si peu. T'es jaloux de moi à chaque fois que j'arrive et qu'elle se jette presque sur moi !.

-Je suis pas amoureux de Sakura.

-Mais bien sûr.

-Sasuke.. je te signal que je peux pas mentir..

Un éclair de lucidité traversa l'esprit de Sasuke.

-Eh mais c'est vrai ça ! Bah alors ? T'es pas intéressé par Sakura ?

-Non.

-Par qui alors ?

Le sujet à ne surtout pas aborder ! La question à ne surtout pas poser ! Mais c'était trop tard. Sasuke l'avait posé. Naruto ne dit rien, restant aussi muet qu'une carpe sur l'étalage d'un poissonnier après des heures de route pour aller dans un marché au fin fond des terres du pays.

-Naruto !! Je viens de te poser une question ?

-Oui, j'ai entendu !! Mais j'ai pas envie de te répondre !!

-…

-Comme si toi tu allais me dire à qui tu t 'intéressais !..

En disant ces mots, Naruto avait tourné la tête vers Sasuke et le vit rougir. Il agrandit ses yeux au maximum et se rapprocha du brun, s'appuyant sur le milieu du canapé de ses mains.

-Tu.. ? T'es amoureux de quelqu'un ?!!

-Bon.. il est bien ce film, non ? Tu trouves pas ?

Voyant l'Uchiwa changer de sujet, Naruto sentit sa curiosité monter en flèche et se rapprocha un peu plus de Sasuke qui rougit de plus belle.

-T'approche pas autant ! Eh ! Tu me colles là ! Recule merde !!

Naruto oublia bien vite qu'il ne pouvait pas mentir et sourit, un plan foireux venait de naître dans son esprit tordu.

-Je te dis à qui je m'intéresse et tu me le dis, toi aussi !

-..

Sasuke ne dit rien et Naruto pris ça pour un oui, il s'apprêtait donc à prononcer le mot de la jeune fille de leur équipe, comme d'habitude, mais il avait complètement déconnecté de la situation depuis que Sasuke avait rougit et qu'il s'était persuadé que le beau brun ténébreux avait quelqu'un en vue.

-Moi c'est facile c'est Sas… AAA !!!

-Quoi ?

Naruto avait plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche, la réalité était revenue au galop dans le cerveau du jeune blond lorsque le nom de Sakura avait failli se transformer en celui de la personne qui se trouvait face à lui.

-Ri.. Je dit plus rien ! Garde ton amoureuse pour toi ! C'est pas grave !!

Si c'était grave ; Naruto était déçu de le savoir attirer par quelqu'un et il essaya de faire mine de ne pas y prêter attention malgré sa curiosité.

Sasuke ne disait rien, quelque chose semblait le gêner, quelque chose que Naruto venait de dire, et ça, le blond l'avait remarqué.

-Qu'est-ce qui a ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ?

-Non. Rien. Bon, j'ai pas l 'impression qu'on ait suivit grand chose à la cassette. Je l'arrête et on va se coucher ?

-.. si tu veux..

Naruto avait toujours les yeux grands ouverts. Le comportement de Sasuke l'intriguait et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Le brun rembobina le morceau de film de la cassette et dit bonne nuit à Naruto en partant dans sa chambre.

Le silence s'installa. Un silence remplacer par des bruits de bois, des bruits à l'extérieur comme juste avant que Sasuke ne revienne il y avait quelque temps. Des bruits peu rassurant qui firent repenser à Naruto le début du film d'horreur qu'il avait regardé. Il sursautait à chaque fois qu'il entendait quelque chose d'une provenance inconnu. Il cacha son visage sous la couverture que Sasuke lui avait prêté mais il entendait toujours les sons inquiétants. Il n'arriverait pas à dormir là ! Il ressortit la tête de sous le drap et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne.

Un grondement retentit dehors, l'orage arrivait, et ce n'était pas pour rassurer Naruto qui avait horreur de l'orage. Surtout quand il venait de voir un film interdit au moins de 16 ans et pas pour cause d'érotisme. Il se maudit intérieurement ; lui et sa fierté pouvaient maintenant aller se rhabiller. Seize ans le mois prochain.. pourquoi n'avait-il tout simplement par refusé ! Tout ça juste pour épater Sasuke qui n'avait rien eut à en faire de son courage qui s'était bien vite transformé en trouille phénoménale.

Naruto entendit de nouveau le tonnerre. Des gouttes commencèrent à tomber du ciel, tapant contre les vitres ; puis le vent s'y ajouta. Un éclair de plus et Naruto était debout, la main crispée sur la couverture, les yeux grands ouverts. Puis un second éclair et il courait déjà dans le couloir, cherchant la chambre de Sasuke. Il repéra la porte que lui avait montré le brun quelques heures plus tôt et y entra sans crier gare. Sasuke était dans son lit. Surpris d'entendre sa porte coulisser, il se redressa d'un bond et aperçut Naruto collé au mur à gauche de l'entrée.

-Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Me dis pas que tu veux que je t'accompagne aux toilettes parce que t'as peur de l'orage ?! T'as passé l'âge quand même !..

-Jepeuxdormiravectoi ?

-QUOI ?

Sasuke qui s'était rallongé se rassit automatiquement sur son lit, criant de stupeur sur un Naruto s'étant rapproché du lit pour cause de nouvel éclair illuminant la pièce.

-Jepeuxdormiravectoi ?

-C'est hors de question ! Pourquoi tu viens m'emmerder là ! Je croyais que tu préférais être sur un canapé !Si tu veux un lit..

Le tonnerre retentit de nouveau ; coupant Sasuke dans sa phrase pour cause de blond collé à lui. L'Uchiwa ne savait plus quoi faire ; Naruto le tenait tout contre lui et tremblait presque. Il se sentit rougir et se reprit, soupirant.

-Je te montrerai plus jamais ne serait-ce qu'une minute d'un film d'horreur à toi !

Sasuke écarta un peu Naruto bien atteint dans sa fierté mais qui n'y pouvait rien. Le brun tira un peu sur sa couverture et laissa Naruto s'installer à côté de lui.

-Bon ! Je t'explique ! T'es dans mon lit mais tu me colles pas ! O.k. ?

Naruto hocha doucement la tête et s'allongea, couvrant son oreille grâce au drap. Sasuke s'étendit à son tour et montra son dos à Naruto. Un nouvel éclair accompagné du tonnerre et Naruto se recroquevillait en boule dans le lit. Sasuke, pris de remords, se retourna pour voir son état.

-Naruto.. Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'il peut t'arriver ? Tu crains rien ici !

-Oui, je sais bien mais avoues qu'un film d'horreur et un orage ça fait pas bon ménage.. En plus j'ai comme un courant d'air froid dans tout le corps.. J'ai les jetons !

Ca, Naruto ne l'aurait jamais dit sans le sérum qu'il avait avalé. Permettre à Sasuke de le voir comme ça et en plus lui dire avoir peur. Sasuke en resta coi. Naruto tournait la tête vers la fenêtre puis vers la porte de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il bougeait dans tous les sens, guettant le moindre son suspect. Sasuke qui voulait dormir soupira et se rapprocha de lui. ; un peu hésitant. Il déglutit et, essayant de contrôler la chaleur qui se faisait de plus en plus présente dans son bas ventre, il passa un bras autour des cotes de Naruto qui s'immobilisa un instant.

-Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je pensais que tu avais froid ? Et puis.. tu ne tremble plus là.

-Je..

Naruto se tut, il se rapprocha lui aussi de Sasuke au grand damne de celui-ci qui ne savait plus comment réagir, le resserrer encore plus contre lui ou créer une certaine distance pour ne pas perdre le peu de self contrôle qui était petit à petit en train de s'amenuiser dans son esprit ? Il voyait le visage de Naruto à quelques centimètres du sien, ses paupières à demi-closes, ses lèvres entrouvertes, laissant passer un filet d'air. Il se resserra finalement, posant son menton délicatement et sans s'y appuyer, sur le crâne de Naruto.

-T'es calmé ?

-Oui. Merci…

-..

-…..Sasuke ?

-Mm ?

-On peut rester comme ça ? Juste encore un peu ?

-Si tu veux.

Naruto passa alors l'une de ses mains sous le bras de Sasuke et se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Il n'avait plus du tout froid et se perdait plutôt dans une chaleur inconnu qu'il pensait provenir de Sasuke. Une sensation assez étrange qu'il ne ressentait pas souvent l'envahie. Cela lui arrivait quand il pensait à son coéquipier, quand il s'imaginait dans ses bras tout comme il était maintenant. Sa tête était collée au torse du brun. Il étendit ses jambes recroquevillées afin de se rapprocher un peu plus mais Sasuke devinant ce qu'il voulait faire, se recula ; gêner. Naruto su alors qu'il venait d'en faire un peu trop.

-Excuse-moi.. Je…

-Non.. ça dérangeait pas Naruto.. C'est que.. tu vois.. je.. tout à l'heure tu te souviens, on parlait de filles.. et..

-Quoi ?

-Je m'intéresse pas aux filles Naruto et je ne voudrai pas.. enfin.. tu me comprends ?

-Tu veux dire que.. ?

Naruto redressa son visage, voyant celui de Sauske qui détournait les yeux, gêner et rougissant. Le blond ne dit rien et, pris d'une envie irrésistible de savoir, d'être sûr de ce qu'avançait le brun, il glissa sa main vers lui. Il sentit le T-shirt de Sasuke sous ses doigts et descendit un peu pour trouver là où il s'arrêtait.

L'Uchiwa fit un mouvement embarrassé et riva des yeux ronds vers Naruto qui ne le regardait plus. Se pourrait-il que lui aussi.. ? Mais il ne posa pas la question ; le regard du blond était fixé sur sa propre main qu'il imaginait sous le drap ; en train de relever doucement le tissu qui le séparait de la peau douce du brun.

La chaleur dans laquelle il se délectait, il y avait maintenant quelques instants, se montrait de plus en plus insistante dans son bas ventre. C'était d'ailleurs la même chose du côté de Sasuke qui ressentait quelques difficultés pour respirer correctement sans gémir de plaisir. La main de Naruto réussie à se faufiler sous le vêtement et commença à remonter sur son torse, doucement, le caressant à peine, frôlant tout juste son épiderme.

Il se rapprocha un peu, jetant un coup d'œil rapide à Sasuke pour voir comment il réagissait. Il remonta un peu sa main avant de la redescendre et aperçut le brun qui avait déjà clos les yeux, se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Ce spectacle ne laissait pas Naruto indifférent et il glissa sa main dans le dos de son ami avant d'ajouter la deuxième sur son torse. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre et faisait attention à toutes les réactions de l'Uchiwa.

-Sasuke.. Je dois t'avouer un truc.. moi non plus je ne m'intéresse pas aux filles.

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux, interdit ; puis il sourit. Naruto détourna son regard et continua ses caresses. Il voulait continuer tant que Sasuke le lui permettait car ne savait pas réellement s'il s'intéressait ou non à lui. Il ne voulait pas non plus se faire rejeter et donc ; ne disait rien ; continuait. L'une de ses jambes glissa entre celles de Sasuke et remonta tout doucement vers le haut de son corps, s'arrêtant un instant avant de reprendre sa route. Sasuke émit un hoquet de stupeur quand il sentit la cuisse de Naruto frôler son entrejambe. Il se rapprocha un peu de Naruto, et faufila à son tour sa main droite sous le t-shirt du blond. Il porta ses lèvres dans le cou de son coéquipier et le débarrassa bien vite de son haut avant d'embrasser tendrement sa peau, descendant sur le torse imberbe de son futur amant pensait-il.

Naruto relâcha prise en soupirant de bien être et s'étendit complètement sur le dos, laissant à Sasuke le plaisir de le dominer, de s'asseoir sur lui, une jambe disposée de chaque côté de son corps. Naruto avait les bras grands ouverts, les yeux fermés, il poussait de longs soupirs et se cambrait sans s'en rendre compte ; des vagues de plaisirs l'envahissaient à chaque fois que Sasuke déposait sa bouche sur sa peau. Il s'égarait sous des caresses qui se faisaient de plus en plus précises et sûres. Avant de perdre totalement toutes notions, il se redressa, poussant doucement Sasuke de la main.

-Sasuke, je . non.. pas comme ça.. je.

-. ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu.. n'en a pas envie ?

-Si.. Si au contraire !

-Mais alors ? Qu'est ce qui te dérange ?

-Je t'aime et.. je ne veux pas le faire si toi.. si ce n'est pas réciproque.. je.

-Naruto..

-Je mens pas Sasuke. Je t'aime. J'ai pas envie de le faire si tu ressens pas la même chose.

-Tu penses que je t'aurais laissé me caresser comme tu viens de le faire si ça n'avait pas été le cas ?

Naruto plongea ses yeux dans le regard de Sasuke ; le brun sourit tendrement avant de se rapprocher des lèvres de Naruto. Il fermèrent les yeux et s'embrassèrent pour la deuxième fois. La première avait été un accident catastrophique qui avait permis à Naruto de se recevoir des coups de toutes les filles présentes, mais là ; tout était différent, ils étaient seuls, déjà une bonne chose, et c'était volontaire et doux. Pour la première fois il goûtait avec envie aux lèvres de Sasuke. Puis il sentit un bout de langue demander accès. Il passa ses bras autour des épaules de Sasuke et le laissa mener un baisé passionné, sa langue caressant celle de son tout nouveau petit ami, son tout premier aussi. Et son tout dernier il l'espérait. Il débarrassa Sasuke de son T-shirt et repris ses caresses.

Sasuke le poussa doucement en arrière, ne quittant pas sa bouche ; il le rallongea et recommença à poser ses mains sur lui. D'abord sur son torse puis son ventre et son bas ventre. Les muscles de Naruto se contractaient à son passage et il entendit bientôt la voix de celui-ci à son oreille. Une voix hésitante.

-Sasuke.. je. je l'ai encore jamais fait. je..

Naruto tremblait légèrement et n'était pas rassuré. Sasuke s'arrêta mais ne releva pas son visage ; restant dans le creux du cou de Naruto où il était revenu. Puis il posa une question.

-Tu veux en rester là pour ce soir ?

Un grand silence s'ensuivit. Naruto ne savait pas quoi répondre.

-Je.. j'en sais rien..

Naruto avait pensé pouvoir se laisser aller mais, l'appréhension était un peu trop forte pour lui sur le moment. Il espérait que Sasuke le comprenne et eut tout de suite la réponse.

Son petit ami se redressa et se rallongea à côté de lui, un sourire sur les lèvres. Naruto l'interrogea du regard.

-Pourquoi tu.. ?

-Si tu n'es pas sûr c'est que tu n'es pas vraiment d'accord. Donc je ne vais pas te forcer.

Naruto parut toucher par les mots de Sasuke. Il s'approcha de lui et se resserra contre son corps en fermant les yeux ; reconnaissant. Sasuke aurait voulu tout sauf ça. Non seulement il avait dû s'arrêter en pleine excitation, mais en plus Naruto le prenait dans ces bras et se resserrait contre lui. Il devait absolument se contrôler mais la peau de Naruto, son odeur le rendait fou et ses mains posées dans son dos n'arrangeait pas le douloureux problème qui se posait au niveau de son entrejambe.

Naruto, lui, était bien installé ; son visage dans le cou de Sasuke, respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux à quelques centimètres de là, ces mains et ses bras entourant son corps. Il soupira d'aise, un soupir provoquant un souffle d'air chaud qui se perdit sur la peau de Sasuke ; provoquant une onde électrique dans tout le corps du brun. Ce dernier ne savait plus quoi faire, il était excité à n'en plus finir et ne pouvait pas s'en aller comme ça ! Naruto pris alors l'une de ses mains et la cala sur le côté de son corps, juste au-dessus de son bassin. Sasuke déglutit et sentit Naruto se coller contre lui ; sa peau contre la sienne.

Le blond sentit alors une chose étrange, quelque chose de dur contre son aine, puis les doigts de Sasuke se crisper sur sa peau ; et enfin il devina en voyant quelques secondes plus tard, Sasuke serrer la mâchoire afin de retenir un cri ou un soupir d'extase pour enfin se détendre complètement.

Naruto agrandit ses yeux et vit le visage de Sasuke se reculer, le brun rougissait ; presque honteux. Il n'osait plus regarder Naruto en face et ne savait pas non plus quoi dire.

A son grand étonnement, Naruto se tut et resserra son étreinte autour de son corps, plaquant sa joue contre son cœur en souriant. Sasuke ne comprenait pas vraiment le comportement du blond mais fut soulager de ne pas avoir à dire quelque chose.

Ils s'endormirent tous les deux ainsi, sous les grondements de l'orage qui continuait. Des éclairs illuminaient par moment la chambre mais Naruto n'en avait plus que faire ; il était dans les bras rassurants de Sasuke.

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke se réveilla seul dans le lit. Plus personne ne s'y trouvait ; pas de trace du blond, rien. Juste la chaleur de ce corps absent qui commençait à disparaître. Il tourna sur le dos, regardant de l'autre côté de la pièce mais rien. Naruto était sortit de la chambre. Sasuke resta quelques minutes à comater et se leva, décidé à retrouver son petit ami. Il entendit alors l'eau de la douche et sut alors où était le blond ; il sourit et se dirigea vers la cuisine ; se préparer un petit café comme tous les matins. Naruto arriva quelques minutes plus tard ; tendant les bras pour un câlin qui fut offert sans plus attendre.

-Oha you.

-T'es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

-Un petit moment, j'ai déjeuné, tu m'en veux pas ?

-Non. Je mange jamais le matin.

Sasuke posa la tasse à café qu'il tenait à la main, passa son bras autour du bassin de Naruto et le souleva de terre. Chose qui eut pour effet de faire Naruto se resserrer contre lui ; étonné par son élévation soudaine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Où tu m'emmènes ?

Sasuke commença à marcher et Naruto enroula ses jambes autour du corps du brun pour s'assurer une meilleure prise. Sasuke le pris un peu mieux et lui sourit, il s'arrêta, l'embrassa et repris son chemin dans la maison.

-Je te dépose où ?

-Où tu veux !

-.

La porte les dérangea alors ; quelqu'un venait d'y sonner. Sasuke reposa Naruto à terre et se dirigea dans l'entrée ; laissant son blond aller s'asseoir dans le salon. Dehors se trouvait Kakashi et Iruka ; tous les deux à moitié affolé ; enfin.. Iruka ne semblait pas particulièrement heureux. Sasuke, intrigué, leur demanda ce qui se passait. Et ce fut à Kakashi de répondre.

-On cherche Naruto.. Il était pas chez Kiba n'y ailleurs.. alors.. on est venu tenter chez toi même si on sait que vous vous entendez pas réellement bien.. Peut-être que..

-IL EST CHEZ TOI OU PAS ?

Iruka bouillonnait sur place ; le professeur si calme d'habitude semblait extrêmement furieux et Sasuke n'était pas rassuré pour Naruto. Il les fit entrer et appela Naruto comme si de rien n'était. Le blond le rejoint dans l'entrée, tout sourire. Rictus qui disparut aussitôt en voyant Iruka rouge de rage.

-aaAAA !!! SENSEI !! JE VAIS VOUS EXPLIQUER !!!

-NARUTO !!!

Course poursuite dans la demeure Uchiwa : Prêt ? Partez !!

Naruto commence à courir dans tous les sens sous le regard amusé de Sasuke et celui dubitatif de Kakashi. Iruka poursuit le jeune homme dont il est le tuteur et commence à le rattraper une fois dans le couloir. Puis, passant par l'extérieur, Naruto rejoint le salon et tombe en se prenant le pied dans la jambe tendue de Sasuke. Il se relève mais c'est trop tard pour fuir ; Iruka est debout devant lui. Naruto lance un regard noir à un Sasuke souriant.

Course poursuite dans la demeure Uchiwa : Fin.

-Alors comme ça, tu t'amuses à vider le pack de jus d'orange dans mes fioles de cours ?! Mes élèves n'ont rien eut à faire hier matin !! J'espère au moins qu'il était bon ce sérum limité que tu as bu!!

-Ben. oui. C'est pour ça que j'en ai pas pris qu'une..

-NON MAIS TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU AURAIS PUT DIRE PENDANT LA NUIT !!

-La nuit ? Plaisantez pas ! Ca à durer toute la journée d'hier plus cette nuit.. je sais même pas si ça fait encore effet.

-…. ?

Le visage d'Itruka repris des couleurs ; enfin ; autre que le rouge. Il semblait étonné de ce que disait Naruto.

-Ca ne se peut pas ! Le sérum était limité, il ne devait durer à peine que quelques heures..

-Bah il a duré plus longtemps…

-Naruto. Ce que dit Iruka est vrai.. Le sérum à été préparé par quelqu'un de très efficace !!

-Je veux bien vous croire Kakashi-sensei… mais. Dans ce cas pourquoi j'ai pas réussi à mentir tout ce temps ?

Kakashi ne dit rien, tout comme Iruka et Sasuke. Le brun s'était tut jusque là et avait écouté patiemment l'engueulade entre son petit ami et le tuteur de celui-ci mais il avait maintenant envie de savoir comment se faisait-il que le blond ait été comme ça durant tout ce temps.

Soudain, Naruto entendu un rire rauque dans sa tête.

-Kyubi !!

-Ca t'a servit au moins ! Maintenant t'as un petit copain !

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Et si Sasuke m'avait repoussé !?

-Il allait pas le faire, je te signal que je peux voir autre chose que ce que tu vois.. il n'arrêtait pas de te regarder quand personne ne faisait attention à lui.. j'ai remarqué plein de choses ! Et puis, j'ai trouvé l'idée du sérum plutôt pas mal..

-T'es content de toi ?

-Oui

Naruto se rendit soudain comptes que trois personnes le fixait étrangement. Il sursauta et sourit, gêné.

-C'est bon.. Je sais d'où ça vient !

-Et on peut savoir ce que c'est ?

Naruto aurait bien aimé répondre Iruka mais il posa son regard vers Sasuke qui tiqua. Il n'était pas le bienvenue dans la confidence. Il se leva, et sortit du salon, blessé. Naruto eut soudain un regard désolé et désarmé ; Kakashi remarqua brusquement que Sasuke n'avait rien dit de désagréable à Naruto ni agit de façon habituelle. Il laissa de côté pour le moment et écouta son élève.

Naruto commença son explication.

Sasuke était partit dans sa chambre ; il voyait encore le regard gêné de Naruto sur lui. Il avait un secret et lui ne pouvait pas le savoir, il n'en avait pas le droit et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il soupira en ce maudissant lui et sa curiosité et s'affala sur son lit. S'il ne devait pas savoir, c'était sûrement qu'il y avait une raison ! Naruto avait le droit d'avoir des secrets. Il entendit de loin la porte d'entrée se refermer. Les deux adultes étaient partis. Puis il reconnut le son des pas de Naruto dans le couloir et celui de la porte de sa chambre coulissant. Il était de dos à l'entrée mais su que c'était Naruto qui s'asseyait sur son lit ; personne d'autre n'était là.

Il vit la main de son petit ami se poser devant son visage, un peu plus bas et se tourna sur le dos, apercevant la tête de Naruto qui semblait soucieux.

-Tu m'en veux ?

-…

-Tu m'en veux.

Naruto s'assit à côté de Sasuke ; le brun s'était redressé en soupirant et regardait à présent son petit ami chercher ses mots.

-Le sceau sur ton ventre ! Ca à un rapport ?

-Quand est-ce que tu as vu mon sceau ? Il n'appar

-Cette nuit quand…

-….

Naruto se racla la gorge et fixa les beaux yeux noirs de Sasuke.

-Tu sais comment le quatrième est mort ?

-Naruto.. contrairement à toi, j'écoutais les cours à l'académie !! Oui je sais qu'il s'est sacrifié pour sauver le village d'un démon..

-..en fait.. le démon n'est pas réellement mort.. et.. en fait.. il a été scellé dans le corps d'un nouveau-né..

Sasuke se figea sur place, assit sur son lit, osant à peine respirer.

-C'était moi le nouveau-né.

-C'est ça que mon frère voulait alors !!

-Oui.. l'Akatsuki pourchassait les démons pour avoir leur pouvoir avant que l'organisation tombe à l'eau..

-.. Tu.. as un démon en toi ?

-.. ne me déteste pas.. s'il te plaît.. C'est Kyubi qui m'a fait dire la vérité ces dernières 24 heures..

-Tu l'appel par son nom ?

-Il est pas vraiment méchant.. il.. est même sympa parfois.

Sasuke n'arrivait par à digérer l'information et se leva, ne quittant pas Naruto des yeux. Celui-ci remarquait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas se sentit soudain mal. Sasuke n'allait pas vouloir continuer, il en était certain, le visage du brun était clair, il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Naruto se leva et pris la direction de la porte.

-Je vais rentrer chez moi. Tu sais ou me trouver si tu me cherches d'ici cet après-midi.

Sasuke le laissa partir, sans rien dire ; réfléchissant aux paroles de Naruto. Maintenant qu'il le savait, beaucoup de choses auxquelles il n'avait pas eut de réponse s'éclaircirent dans son esprit. Il se rassit brutalement sur son lit, les yeux grands ouvert. Il entendit la porte d'entrée ; Naruto était partit.

A quoi ça servait de toute façon ? Naruto restait le même, rien n'avait changé ! Il avait toujours eu ce démon en lui. Il était pourtant tomber amoureux de lui et l'était toujours !! Oui, rien n'avait changé, ce démon pouvait bien être là, Sasuke ne changerait pas ses sentiments pour autant. Naruto restait Naruto ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris ça plus tôt ! Ou au moins avant que le blond ne parte. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains ; pourquoi avait-il réagi comme ça.. pourquoi l'avait-il laissé partir avec ce visage si triste ?! Il lui avait fait du mal et c'était pourtant la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Sasuke soupira, blasé par son attitude ; s'insultant lui-même pour son comportement.

-Baka.. t'aurais pas put le prendre dans tes bras et lui dire que t'en avais rien à foutre de son démon. Je suis vraiment con parfois… Naruto !

Il se leva et courut dans le couloir, voulant rattraper le blond qui était encore dans sa rue. Il sortit et l'appela aussi fort qu'il le pouvait ; se fichant totalement des passants. Naruto fit volte face, les larmes aux yeux et aperçut Sasuke lui montrer la porte. Il comprit et retourna sur ses pas. Lorsqu'il arriva au grillage de la maison de l'Uchiwa, il vit celui-ci lui sourire et le rejoint sur le perron avant de rentrer encourager par la main de son petit ami posé dans son dos.

Sasuke referma derrière lui. Naruto ne disait rien, il avait essuyé les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues. Il regardait Sasuke, attendant. Le brun le mena dans le salon et le fit asseoir sur le canapé, s'asseyant à côté de lui et le fixant. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à dire quoi que ce soit et Naruto attendait toujours. Il baissa les yeux et réfléchis. Que dire ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien lui faire comprendre que cela n'avait pas d'importance ? Sasuke passa une main sur son propre visage et le releva, sérieux. Naruto sursauta en voyant ses yeux mais ne fit rien d'autre que d'agrandir les siens.

-Sas..

Il ne put continuer, Sasuke s'était emparé de ses lèvres ; s'il ne comprenait pas avec ça, c'est qu'il le faisait exprès. Naruto avait les yeux grands ouvert, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça. Il se sentit soudain mieux, Sasuke n'en avait rien à faire de Kyubi ; il l'aimait ; avec ou sans démon. Naruto sentit son cœur battre comme jamais et, emporté par Sasuke, il ferma les yeux et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, répondant avec envie à l'Uchiwa.

Il sentait la langue de Sasuke s'insinuer dans sa bouche, caresser la sienne puis repartir pour mieux revenir encore une fois.

Naruto ne refreinait plus son envie d'échanger des baisers passionnés avec lui ; avec celui qui le rapprochait de lui ; celui qui n'avait rien à faire d'un Kyubi parfois envahissant. Avec Sasuke qui se retrouvait à présent allonger sur le canapé, poussé par Naruto qui l'aurait dévoré si cela avait été possible. Les mains du blond étaient déjà passées sous la veste de l'Uchiwa qui continuait d'être embrassé.

-Na… Naruto !? Arrête…Tu sais ce que t'es… en train de faire là !!.. Naruto..

Naruto s'arrêta brusquement, réalisant ses actes. Il écarquilla les yeux et se redressa, permettant à Sasuke de se rasseoir et de reprendre son souffle.

-Excuse-moi.. Je.. Je me suis emporté.. désolé !..

-Emporter oui, c'est le bon mot…

-Mais.. ça me.. ça m'a fait tellement plaisir ! Tu.. t'es la première personne qui m'aime comme ça malgré Kyubi.. je.. pensais pas que ça pourrait m'arriver un jour !!

-Naruto.. ?

Sasuke pencha un peu son visage, se questionnant ; la voix de Naruto était soudainement devenue comme étranglée, il eut vite la réponse en voyant une larme tomber sur la main de Naruto.

-Naruto ? Pleure pas ! Qu

-Ca fait tellement plaisir de se sentir aimé comme ça !!

Sasuke ouvrit en grand ses yeux ; voir Naruto pleurer de joie grâce à lui, il ne l'aurait jamais espéré. Il en fut ému jusqu'à perdre la parole durant quelques instants. Son blond pleurait à grosses larmes et n'arrivait pas à se stopper. Naruto se sentait aimé, il était quelqu'un d'irremplaçable pour une personne. La sensation l'apaisait, son cœur était tout à coup devenu léger.

Sasuke se pencha sur lui et le pris dans ses bras. Il sourit et soupira.

-Ba-ka ! Tout le monde a le droit d'être aimé !

Naruto retint un nouveau sanglot et passa ses bras autour de Sasuke, engouffrant son visage dans son cou. Sasuke se recula un peu et prit le menton de Naruto qui lui souriait, encore larmoyant. Il l'embrassa tendrement, tout doucement pour faire durer ; sa main glissant dans son dos..

Naruto soupira de bien être dans son baiser et perdit cinq doigts dans les cheveux de l'Uchiwa ; les autres s'affairaient à déboutonner la veste noire de son petit ami.

Sasuke, d'un coup de pied adroit, poussa la table basse du salon ; il se remerciait intérieurement d'avoir pensé qu'une table sur roues pouvait toujours servir. Puis il descendit du canapé, s'asseyant sur le tapis à ses pieds.. Naruto le suivit rapidement, ne quittant presque pas ses lèvres, les boutons enfin défait, Sasuke put retirer sa veste pendant que Naruto faisait de même avec son T-shirt.

Le brun était assis, Naruto sur lui, caressant son dos, parcourant de l'index des cicatrices laissées durant des missions. Sasuke embrassait le cou de Naruto, léchait par moment cette peau si succulente et tant désirée.

Il avait les mains posées dans le dos de Naruto et les passa bientôt sur le devant de son corps, descendant petit à petit vers la ceinture du blond. Les muscles de celui-ci se contractaient et sa respiration se faisait hésitante et plus sonore. Ses caresses se stoppèrent et il s'écarta juste un peu de Sasuke ; inquiet.

-Sa… Sasuke…

-Je sais.. détend-toi ; ça va aller.

Sasuke fit allonger Naruto sur le tapis et défit lentement la ceinture et le bouton du pantalon de celui-ci. Il fit descendre lentement la fermeture éclair, entendant un hoquet s'échapper de la gorge de Naruto. Le blond rougissait et ne savait pas quoi faire. Sasuke lui retira ses vêtements et fit de même de son côté. Naruto ferma les yeux et essaya de se détendre au maximum.

Il sentit le corps de son amant s'allonger sur lui et ouvrit doucement les yeux ; voyant Sasuke se pencher sur lui ; il l'embrassa tendrement, il sentait son membre frotter contre le sien ; contre sa peau électrisée par ce corps au-dessus du sien. Les mains de Sasuke caressaient ses cotes et descendirent un peu pour remonter tandis que son visage prenait le chemin inverse. Les lèvres de Sasuke se déposaient sur son torse, sur ses muscles, il léchait délicatement sa peau, tournoyant autour des grains de chair brune pour ensuite passer dessus, puis repartir et revenir, les mordiller juste un peu. Naruto se cambrait, il avait passé ses mains dans le dos de Sasuke et le maintenant contre lui, il avait les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts ; il retenait des gémissements.

Alors que Sasuke continuait de descendre, le blond écarta lascivement les jambes. Sasuke présenta ses doigts à Naruto qui compris et les pris en bouche, les humidifiant tant qu'il le pouvait. Il sentit alors la langue de Sasuke lécher rapidement le bout de son membre ; un cri surpris ne su être retenu, et s'ensuivit un autre ; puis un gémissement de plaisir et bientôt, alors que Sasuke le prenait entièrement en bouche en imprimant des mouvements de pompe, Naruto ne retint plus ses soupirs et ses cris, trop accaparé par la douceur des lèvres et de la langue de son amant.

Soudainement, il se stoppa en sentant un doigt de Sasuke masser l'entrée de son intimité, il ne le pénétrait pas encore mais le préparait.

Sasuke s'arrêta et se redressa, montrant son visage au-dessus de celui de Naruto.

-Ca risque de faire un peu mal au début mais ça ne devrait pas durer.

Naruto hocha la tête lentement et se détendit autant qu'il put, décontractant tous ses muscles. Sasuke l'embrassa en entrant un doigt. Une plainte se perdit dans leur baiser, puis une seconde quand Sasuke ajouta à ce doigt un deuxième. Il recula, faisant attention aux réactions de Naruto. Ses yeux étaient fermés et l'un de ses bras était plié au-dessus de sa tête, le poing fermé. Naruto se déhancha un peu, voulant faire comprendre à Sasuke qu'il pouvait continuer ; ce que le brun fit doucement. Il ne voulait pas presser les choses et si Naruto voulait arrêter, il comprendrait.

Mais bientôt, il sut que ce n'était pas la peine de se stopper, Naruto se cambrait de plus belle et criait son plaisir, Sasuke allait et venait en lui de ses doigts, il s'enfonçait de plus en plus, essayant de trouver ce point précis qui ferait oublier toute douleur à Naruto. Ce dernier se cambra à nouveau et étouffa un cri aigu dans sa gorge ; Sasuke venait de trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Naruto haletait et, bien décidé à continuer, le voyant prêt, Sasuke se retira. Naruto déglutit en le voyant se préparer à le prendre entièrement et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il le sentit entrer en lui et clos ses paupières en se mordant la lèvre. Sasuke se stoppa un instant, ayant peur de faire mal à Naruto.

-Ca va ? Je continue ?

Naruto fit un oui silencieux de la tête. Le brun continua donc ; il se retenait pour ne pas aller plus vite ; utilisait toute sa patience. Lorsqu'il fut entrer à moitié, il regarda à nouveau Naruto ; le blond ne semblait pas avoir mal, il respirait bruyamment et gémissait mais n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter. Sasuke commença un léger mouvement de va et vient en s'enfonçant un peu plus à chaque fois jusqu'à la totalité.

Il s'était penché et embrassait le cou de Naruto tout en imprimant une cadence douce qui s'accélérait de temps en temps. Il sentait les doigts de Naruto s'agripper à son dos, parfois griffer quand l'intensité devenait trop forte. Il entendait sa voix murmurer son nom entre deux gémissements.

Le blond avait tous ses sens affolés, la respiration saccadée, il se tordait de plaisir et ne savait pas quoi faire de ses jambes secouées de toutes parts. Il sentait Sasuke en lui, sa chaleur, son souffle chaud se perdait sur sa peau ; il devinait ses yeux le dévoré ; et déjà des gouttes perlaient sur les doigts de l'Uchiwa qui entourait son membre. Sasuke accéléra d'un coup, ne résistant plus, touchant à chaque fois ce point à l'intérieur de Naruto qui hurlait en pleine extase et perdait son souffle. Un râle s'échappa de la gorge de Sasuke tendit qu'il se libérait en Naruto qui en faisant de même.

Le brun se retira et s'allongea sur le dos, à côté de Naruto. Ils reprenaient tous les deux une respiration normale. Sasuke tourna sur le côté, s'appuyant sur son coude et tenait sa tête d'une main ; il fixait Naruto en souriant. Ce dernier soupirait encore, les yeux fermés, il s'imaginait encore dans le feu de l'action. Sasuke posa une main sur le ventre de son petit ami qui leva son regard vers lui.

-Ca va Naruto ?

Naruto sourit, le souffle lui manquait. Il se redressa et mis une main derrière la nuque du brun pour porter ses lèvres au siennes ; l'embrassant tendrement. Le baiser rompu, Sasuke sourit à son tour.

-J'ai l'impression que oui.

- c'était génial !..

Sasuke se leva, laissant Naruto s'extasier encore et encore. Mais lorsque celui-ci voulut se lever, il se rallongea automatiquement en appelant Sasuke. Le brun accourut dans le salon, s'inquiétant.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!!

-Aide-moi..

Le blond rougissait et tendait le bras à l'Uchiwa qui sourit et rit légèrement.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? T'arrive plus à te lever ?

-J'ai le bas du dos en feu si tu veux tout savoir !

Sasuke pris la main de Naruto et l'aida à se lever, doucement, manquant d'exploser de rire.

-Te fou pas de moi ! La prochaine fois se sera ton tour !

-Ah oui ?

-Tu perds rien pour attendre !

Naruto se laissa tomber en avant dans les bras de Sasuke. Il le laissa lui caresser le dos et l'embrasser dans le cou. Naruto se tint debout tout seul et se recula.

-Mouais.. fais toi pardonner va..

Il pris la main de Sasuke dans la sienne et l'emmena avec lui.

-Tu comptes aller où ?

-Dans ta chambre.

-QUOI ?!! T'en veux encore ?

Naruto se retourna, souriant, étonné et amusé. Il pris Sasuke par la taille, se collant à lui ; toujours nu. Il le mordilla légèrement à l'épaule ; pas assez pour lui faire mal mais assez pour qu'il se recule.

-Eh mais !

-Punition !

Sasuke fit la moue et massa son épaule. Naruto rit doucement et entra dans la chambre.

-Faut que tu me prête des fringues ! Mes vêtements sont crades et j'ai pas le temps de rentrer chez moi avant la mission…

-..aahh….c'était pour ça..

Naruto s'assit sur le lit et laissa Sasuke fouiller dans ses affaires. Il sortit tous ce qui fallait et le jeta sur le bord du matelas en s'approchant de Naruto. Ce dernier pris les affaires et commença à s'habiller. Il sentit Sasuke derrière lui passer ses bras autour de son corps.

-Tu les mets déjà ?

-O.o ?

Naruto se retourna, finissant d'attacher le bouton de son pantalon en souriant au brun.

-Ca me va ?

-Trop bien, il faut l'enlever !!..

-

Sasuke sourit et laissa Naruto sortir de la chambre. Il s'habilla lui aussi et ils sortirent tous les deux de la demeure Uchiwa.

La mission du jour finit rapidement et Naruto invita Sasuke à dîner chez lui au grand étonnement de Sakura qui de plus, faillit avoir une attaque en voyant le brun lui sourire, hocher la tête en signe d'affirmation et lui prendre la main. Kakashi lui, n'en fut pas vraiment surpris ; juste amusé. Il du retenir Sakura qui tombait dans les pommes et la ramener chez elle sous les regards des deux jeunes hommes.

Arrivé chez le blond, Sasuke s'attendait à voir Iruka mais celui-ci n'était pas là. Sasuke s'installa sur le canapé et Naruto partit dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit un placard pour en sortir des verres et aperçut un carton. Curieux, il l'ouvrit et un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

De l'autre côté du couloir, Sasuke attendait Naruto et le vit arriver avec deux verres remplis.

-Monsieur est servi !!

-.. ? Du jus d'orange ?

-J'ai rien d'autre sauf du lait. Je pense pas que tu préfères ça !

-Non.

Naruto tendis son verre à Sasuke et s'assit sur ses genoux avant de l'embrasser.

-On trinque ?

-A quoi ?

-.. Iruka n'est pas là cette nuit.

-Pervers !

Naruto se leva et tendis le bras.

-Alors à la nuit ?

-A la nuit ! Qui promet d'être très intéressante, non ?

Leur verre tintèrent et Sasuke en bu le contenu. Naruto sourit et reposa le sien sur la table avant de se pencher sur Sasuke, de prendre son verre des mains et de l'embrasser tendrement. Il lui sourit et murmura à son oreille.

-Très intéressante !!

Sasuke se leva et suivit Naruto dans sa chambre en ajoutant une dernière chose.

-Y'a pas un truc en plus dans ton jus d'orange ? Il a super bon goût !!

Fin

Nana

Sasuke : C'était quoi ça ?

Nana : De quoi ?

Sasuke ; Ce que je viens de boire ?

Nana : Tu devines pas ?

Naruto : Sasuke ? Tu penses quoi de moi ?

Sasuke : T'es un dieu quand.. x censuré x

Nana : Laissez un petit commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir !!


End file.
